The New Girl
by katd1595
Summary: James Potter has everything. Well not Lily Evans. He meets s girl over the summer who changes him. He thought that she was a muggle. or Not. Can she get Lily to like James? Or will she hepl him get over her? And what going on with her and Sirius


"Oh, Jamie!"

"Mum! Stop it… People are watching." James Potter pleaded to his mother, Linda Potter.

"It's your last year, dear, at least let me do this one last time." she sniffled.

James sighed and permitted his mother to kiss his forehead and ruffle his hair.

"Have a great year, sweetie. And stay out of trouble." she yelled to his back, as he walked away, waving.

James walked down the train looking for his three best mates. Last summer was the first time that all four of them want to different places. They had kept contact with owls but it was different seeing them in person. Plus, James had a great summer and there was a lot to discuss. He found the Marauder compartment quickly.

"Prongs!" Three shouts come towards him.

"Moony! Wormtail! Pads!" he yelled, giving them each a manly hug.

He sat on a seat and leaned back to look at them all. Closest to the door was Reese Anderson. He had blonde hair that was very scruffy and clear, gray eyes. Next was Remus Lupin. Remus looked worse for wear due to the fact that the full moon was three days ago. Remus was a werewolf. He had brown hair and brown eyes but all the girls went gaga for his sentimental quality. Lastly was James brother, for all intents and purposes, Sirius Black. Sirius was leaning back with his arms behind his head. Sirius was the playboy of Hogwarts. Every single girl had once had a crush on Sirius Black. He had dark hair that he kept long and mischievous blue eyes. The last one of their group was him, James Potter. All the girls had a soft spot for James because he was him. James had always been the Golden Boy of Hogwarts. He was tall, athletic, smart, and now he was Head Boy. All girls liked him, except for one, Lily Evans.

That summer all the boys had gone their different ways. Sirius had gone to live with his Uncle Alphred. He was the only of Sirius's family that he actually liked. Remus had gone to Rome and Reese to Australia. James had gone to the United States. His parents owned a beach house in Miami and they ad agreed that they should go there for a family vacation.

"How was your summer?" James asked the Marauders.

"Great!"

"Awesome!"

"Orgasmic…"

They all looked at Sirius who just smirked. "The ice cream." he clarified.

All of them chuckled.

"What about yours?" Remus asked.

"Beyond amazing. I met someone."

All three boys looked at him in shock. It was common knowledge that James Potter liked and was obsessed with Lily Evans. He had been chasing her since third year and had never even looked at another girl.

"What?" all of them said in unison.

"It's not what you think." James said. "She's a Muggle."

There was silence once again.

"A Muggle?" Sirius said. "Are you kidding, James? How could you fall in love with a Muggle?"  
James just shook his head. "Did I say I fell in love with her? She became my best friend, guys."

Reese looked at him, curiously. "James, she doesn't know about half your life… how can she be one of your best friends?"

James shook his head again. "I don't know. I felt a connection. I told her everything. Well, not everything since she doesn't know about magic but I told her about my life, you guys, my family, my hopes."

"How could you have?" Remus asked. "She doesn't know that you hope to be an Auror or about Quidditch or anything."

"I substituted." James said shrugging. "I made Quidditch baseball and an Auror, and FBI agent. It wasn't that hard. But we had a lot of fun together. And the most amazing part is that she helped me forget about Lily and the rest of the problems in my life. She liked me for me and… yeah." he finished lamely.

Sirius finally spoke. "So what now?" he asked.

James shrugged. "Nothing, I guess. I mean she's not magic and she was on vacation too, so there's really no chance of seeing her again but… I could write to her occasionally. For those three months, I felt like I had a sister to protect or something like that. I really liked that feeling." James said staring out the window.

Remus put a hand on his shoulder. "James, if she means that much to you, you know that she's not just going to go away. You will find her again. What was her name anyway?"

"Katie. Katie Godwin."


End file.
